The First Amendment
by Cards
Summary: "It's called the first amendment." The ability to say what you want. You should learn more about it... (Ken/Original Charachter)


Ken Wu walked into the guidance office his junior year's schedule in his hand, something was wrong with it. The woman impatiently pointed him to the chairs, where a blonde girl was sitting already. Ken sat next to her, she moved a large hiking boot clad foot from where he was about to sit. She didn't look at him, well at least not directly. Blue eyes would creep over nearing him, snapping back to the poster of Michigan State when ever Ken would look at her.

She shrugged at him when her reflexes were not quick enough. Now that they had both been caught they stared at each other, trying to figure out every thing and anything about the person sitting next to them. 

She had blonde hair, pulled smoothly into a pony tail, as it her hair had been wet when it was placed into the restricting band, yet around here face were two pieces that had been cut. On purpose or not was irrelevant, only that they would never stay into the loop. Her skin was pale, though it had a permanently sunburned look on her nose and cheeks. There were a few Black heads on her nose and she had a real whopper of a zit that threatened to come through at any time, right in the middle of her forehead. 

She wore a white long sleeved shirt, a black one over it. No Jewelry or watch, her nails were longish, though some looked bitten and ragged. They clutched at the white shirt holding the sleeves into her palms, which rested on fading jeans with black marks all over them. Ken leaned over a little and saw that they were writings, songs, quotes, anything and it was on there. 

As Ken made his in depth scrutiny the blonde looked him over. He had grown even more, though she didn't have anything to compare it too. His black hair fell over his skin, a colour she could not quite place other then one coming from Asia. She thought she had seen him before, she reflected. Maybe on one of the pictures in a display case she mused. Traveling from that train of thought she looked at his outfit, plain green shirt and black jeans. Simple. He had good muscle tone from what she could see. He had an ability to disappear. There was something about him that made her think he had been teased all his life. Especially if he lived in Minnesota. It was undeniably white, and his slanted eyes and copper skin made him stand out.

"Kari." The woman said. "If you could step into the office." She smiled widely, the Girl got up and walked to the back office. "I don't believe that girl." The woman said, her tight perm springing out. "She's been here one day and she's already in trouble." She said to Ken as she filed her nails. "She was mouthing off in class. Got kicked out." The lady said in a stage whisper. "What can I help you with?"

Ken shook his head, the thin black strands falling across his forehead and teasing his nose. "Huh?" He asked shaken from the reverie of observation.

"Why did you come here? I didn't think you were the type to get in trouble!" The woman said.

"Oh, I have chemistry twice on my schedule." Ken said, slightly startled as the girl came out of the room. 

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." The counselor said leaning out the door.

"Its called freedom of speech." Kari said loudly, her hair whipping back into her face and getting stuck in her lip balm. 

"There you go!" The lady said handing Ken the revised schedule.

"Thanks."

"No problem, good luck at the game."

"Thanks." Ken said, receiving the pass. Kari was grabbing her pass as well.

"See you around." She said cracking her neck and smiling at him. 

"See ya." Ken said, his hair blowing in the current that she created as she stormed out the door.

Disclaimer: I own Kari, Disney owns The Ducks and their coach.

Author's Notes: I am trying very hard to not create a Mary-Sue for this Fandom… I have seen an abundance of them… So please tell me if she seems to be a Mary-Sue… Also I am going to judge how good this is by the response. If I get a good response I will continue, if not I will not. Simple huh?


End file.
